The Ackerman Family
by Fran-anisca Grave
Summary: Kenny Ackerman have a family. Meet his children, Levi, Xanxus, Mikasa and Kyouya. Just a story on how they dealing with their daily life at the house, school and workstation. Also follow on how they meet they love one and they love story. M/M warning for Levi, Xanxus and Kyouya. F/F warning for Mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a cross-over that I made between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Shingeki no Kyojin cast. Since they are a few character that I find is very intriguing for their similarity if traits, I'm thinking of putting them together. This story won't have any strong and deep plot as I just want to write it to quench my imagination that been in my mind for quite a while now.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A fine day in the Ackerman Household ruined**

"Crash"

There goes another alarm watch being destroyed. Like a routine or act as an alarm, one teenager , Kyouya groggily opens his eyes. Searching the source of the not supposed sound so early in the morning, he finds himself staring at two beady not-so-innocent black eyes of his pet bird. Lying at the bottom of the said bird stick feet are already destroyed poor alarm clock.

"Hibird," growled him. Still sleepy, he forces himself to sit, knowing that it is time for him wake up. Tiredly, he sighed at his pet bird.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not destroy my alarm clock? How many already, 15?" scolded him to Hibird. The said bird just tilts his small head as if not understanding what had been said to it. He knows that Hibird just feign ignorance but understand every bit that he say. Smart bird but far too smart sometimes. He doesn't know what does the sin that an alarm clock have to been destroyed each morning.

Sleepily, he make his bed and heading to the bathroom. He share bathroom with his sister Mikasa, her room is opposite to him. She must be at the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Readying himself to school, he steps down the stairs and went to the kitchen. There sat his brothers, Levi and Xanxus, his father, Kenny and Mikasa.

Upon noticing him, she prepares his share of breakfast that consists of traditional Japanese breakfast meal. He prefers to have rice and miso for breakfast and Mikasa knows how little he wills eat if he was served anything else. She has the same as him too but at bigger portion. She needs lots of energy for her training after all. She is an ace in her MMA club and wins quite a number of national tournaments. Levi, Xanxus and Kenny on the other hand have some toast, salad and black coffee.

Levi was busy reading his work document and sometimes shifts to some of his writer's manuscript. He grimaced from time to time and mutters under his breath 'Shit', 'Scum' and sometimes, 'I'll kill this stupid bastard, what the hell he is doing?' His colorful language disturbed no one in the room as the others are prone to use them on their bad day too. Xanxus appear to be reading a novel title 'The Goat's Egg' while absent mindedly eating his breakfast. Kenny also reading some of his document that consists of a few pictures of gruesome murder, blood splatter and weapons. Only Kenny was able to stomach his breakfast while looking at such pictures.

"Tsk, can some people do their work right, once in a while? What kind of rubbish does he think he's trying to accomplished here? He better pray hard when I come to get him later, unworthy shit," Levi at last spat out loud. He looks like he was ready to slaughter people. But he always looks like he wants to murder any worthless people in his sight.

"Who is it this time? Sometimes even I can't understand why some writer dares to write and bring some trash to their editor. If they are unfit to write something worthwhile, they better fucking quit. Stupid trash," say Xanxus after putting his book away. It appears that Levi not so quite swearing interrupted his reading. His eyes glow dark.

' _Someone is not gonna survive today, I wonder who got on Levi's edge? I hope he will not meet Levi today or'_ thought Kyouya. Not that he cares anyways. Finishing his breakfast quickly, he washes his dishes. Everyone in the house washes their own dishes. Usually Mikasa will do most of the cooking and other chores will be done by any of them, sometimes they will switch.

"Kyouya, I almost forgot," say Kenny suddenly. Kyouya was halted in his movement. Kenny seldom forgot or more specifically never. He unconsciously gulped.

"Yeah?" _I hope I don't sound too scared._

"I receive a call from your homeroom teacher yesterday," _I'm done for. What does that Haneuma wants with me now? I did my homework, I don't skip any class, and I don't even beat that poor excuse of his herbivore brother even when he's itching to be bite to death this times._

"He told me to come for parent-teacher meeting. When was the last time I attend one of those, wait I never did attend did I?"

"Well, you attend at my and Xanxus career counseling back when we in high school once," answered Levi. He looks at Kouya for an answer. He looks pretty interest in the ordeal.

"Oh," was all that Kyouya managed to let out. At this all his family has their head at him. Sheepishly, he explained.

"Umm, I told my homeroom teacher that you cannot make it for the meeting as you were so wrapped up in your case and Levi and Xanxus will be extremely busy at that date. I guess he thought that in a wrong way?" says Kyouya. He sees no wrong in what he told his homeroom teacher. The date was bad and no one can come from their busy schedule anyway.

"What did you got yourself into that I'm not aware of that your homeroom's teacher appears to demand my presence so desperately here? Spit out kid or I'll do for you,"

"I didn't do anything this times. I don't even beat his brother these times either," at that, everyone widened their eyes. _I should keep that to myself._

"You what?! Kyouya, I know I may not the best parent, hell maybe I'm the worst and I know I do violence like every day business but beating your teacher's brother is another thing. What, now I need to grovel myself on my knees and ask forgiveness? Even Levi and Xanxus know that teachers are off limit as well as their family or anyone that could direct back at you," Levi and Xanxus just look at each other and try to act like nothing happens.

Both Levi and Xanxus in their school days were delinquent and gang leader. They both were the epitome of violence and were very ruthless in their life. Still do but I guess they lower down the standard a bit. Just a bit. Mikasa not really into being delinquent as she into student council and the Head of Discipline Committee herself but she very ruthless in doing her job.

"It's not my fault that the stupid herbivore demanded to be bite to death. I can't help it if my tonfas love to make contact to his face. Not that Haneuma of teacher never been beaten by me anyway," he muttered the last part to almost in a whisper. Unfortunately Kenny managed to catch it.

"You really did beat the teacher too, huh kid. Well I supposed I really need to meet this Haneuma teacher that you so fond of," sighed Kenny. Kyouya pout at that. He never fond of anyone except for his family. He doesn't know why but he always got this itching feeling when his homeroom teacher was mentioned. _After this whole fiasco, I will definitely bite the hell out of the stupid, herbivore Haneuma to death._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a bit of the Ackerman Family.**

 **Kenny is 45 years old and works as a detective in Special Investigation Unit. He works mainly on murder. Married once which are to Mikasa and Kyouya mother, Kari. Divorced after two years in marriage.**

 **Levi is 28 years old. I want to make him older but thought better of it. He was actually Kenny's nephew. Her mother, Kuchel is Kenny sister and die of illness, Kenny then adopted Levi as his son. He works as a head editor in literature department at Survey Corps Publishing.**

 **Xanxus is 24 years old. He works as a novel writer at the same department as Levi. His books mainly about horror, action and mystery. Her mother was a prostitute named Sasasul. I kind of like her name actually. She now opens a boutique. Xanxus sometimes visit her.**

 **Mikasa is 17 and a Head of Discipline Committee and an ace in her MMA club at high school, Sina Academy. Wins many tournaments in national level. I just want to make her sound so strong like in SnK. She acts as a mother figure in the family especially towards Kyouya.**

 **The youngest in the family, Kyouya is 15 and went to Namimori Middle School. Previously his name is Hibari Kyouya as his mother married Hibari Yuuya after divorcing with Kenny. They both die in car accident when Kyouya was 5. When the news reaches Kenny, he adopted Kyouya.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. I write them down pretty short that my last story in hope that I will be able post fast enough. This story was made like long time ago and I just feel like written them down now. I hope my writing skill was not rusting. I will try to find some inspiration to write down my other story so that I can finish them quickly. I have put them in hiatus for so long already. I hope to post the next chapter in near time. Not to long I hope. Maybe I should write one shot story so that my story will be finished without me leaving them for so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter was written. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I originally intended to write this story as Hibari Kyouya as the main character and the rest as support only. But I change it so that each of them will be the main cast rotated between them. Sounds fair now I guess. It weird if I title the story as Ackerman Family but write solely on Kyouya. I hope my Kyouya is not to OOC. Just to be certain, Kyouya in this story is named Kyouya Ackerman not Hibari Kyouya. I change it as he was adopted into the Ackerman family and he was not a Head of Discipline Committee but a normal student and library committee. To make them to have some familial traits, I made them to like books. Well, they look like they will love to read book in their free time anyway. I hope you like it. Most of the KHR! cast will make their appearances in this chapter.**

 **Warning: I never thought of putting warning before but a few warning may be good anyway. Foul language, rude behavior and hint of M/M relationship. Hope I list them all. Forgive me if I miss some.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A day in school like any other day.**

' _My day has been ruined and my default foul mood had become worsen after what had happened this morning._ _I really want to bite that stupid grin off from the fucking Haneuma face to death so badly. I'll do that when I meet him later. Tch, now that my tonfas was confiscated, I'll resort to my fist then. No, not fist. I'll break my own knuckle anyway. Maybe I'll fine some temporary replacement'_

 **Flashback**

" _ **Hand me your tonfas. I gave them to you so that you could have something to defend yourself with other than trying to break your frail fist each time you want to punch someone. Until we finish with your teacher, I'll hold on them" order Kenny. Reluctantly, Kyouya hand over his tonfas to Kenny.**_

 **End of flashback**

Kyouya walks to his school with a scowl permanently plastered on his face, not that he ever wore different expression but the dark aura that he releases today was more foul than usual. _An Ackerman out to kill someone, it looks like'_ thought some of people that dodged from Kyouya path. Most from the neighborhood knows to not piss off an Ackerman at any cost if you love your life dearly. No one ever left unscathed if anyone dared to step that boundary. Ackerman's violence knows no boundary and very ruthless. Not that they onion's skin thickness of temper were any help anyway.

"Yo! Good morning…whoa! Hold your horses there, Kyouya. What with the miasma flowing out from you today? Waking up from the wrong side of your bed, again? Wait, you always wake up on the wrong side of your every morning," Kyouya just glared at the said person who dared to greet him so happily in his ruined morning. He eased up as he lays his eyes on the said person. There stood his childhood friend, Sasagawa Ryohei, not that he ever admitted it but they were together since kindergarten and ever since, they always together. He may be the loudest person ever existed and the usual type of person that Kyouya hate without effort, he hate all kind of people anyway but here stood him next to him. Again, Kyouya will never admit it but he like it when Ryohei was nearby, he feel safe and happy next to him and he will kill himself if he ever say that aloud. What he thinks will only be known to him and not for other person to know. Maybe Ryohei knew all this time but he never mentioned it and that's what he like about his friend, he may look stupid but he can be damn sharp sometimes.

"Nothing," his foul mood lessens each minute. One brilliant idea comes to his mind.

"Ne, Ryo?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Can you punch Haneuma in the face for me?" ask Kyouya innocently. Ryohei's eyes widened at his friend's odd request. They stare at each other in silence.

"Kyo, you know that we can't hit a teacher. What sin does he do that you want to beat him so badly that you go to length of asking me to punch him for you. Don't give me your usual crap that he just pissed you off again. Everyone pissed you off. Why don't you do it yourself? Wait, Kenny confiscated your tonfas isn't it? That's why you ask me to do it. Look, I may be your friend but I won't hit him for you, ever,"

"Tch, not the way he is. Always had that stupid grin plastered on him, charming everyone with his fake smile, and…and, urgh! I know I can smell something rotten on him. I can feel my skin crawl every time he smiles at me and his attempt to try to befriend me. Can't he understand that I don't want to be one of his stupid herbivore friends? It satisfied me when I hit him. I feel like I'm cleansing some evil intention every time my tonfas connected with his face," answered Kyouya.

"You want to hear my opinion?" ask Ryohei uncertain.

"What?"

"It sounds like jealousy to me here, hearing it from you," Kyouya gaped. _'Jealous?! Me, feeling envious to…to that Haneuma?!'_

"What in your mind that made you think that?!" snarled Kyouya.

"Well, calm down a bit, 'kay. It just an opinion. It looks like that to me. I know that you never like anyone but the way you hate him is exceptional, even your hate to Rukudo Mukuro is pale in comparison," shrugged Ryohei. Kyouya just grit his teeth. They both walk into their school in silence. Heading to their class, Class 3-A, they meet the much said person of the talk, their homeroom teacher, the Haneuma as Kyouya call him, Dino Chiavarone.

"Kyouya," call him happily.

"And Ryohei," when he noticed Ryohei next. He always noticed Kyouya first thing before everyone else as if he was the only person in his sight.

"You late. Well, almost late. Come, hurry up. The bell already rings long ago. I will not put you two as late," say Dino while putting his billion watt smile. Kyouya grimaced at him and hurriedly walk to his seat without spare glance at Dino. He never outright rude to his teachers , even if he dislike to a few of them, he never act rude to them as boldly as he act to Dino. Ryohei follow after him and muttered "Sorry, he wakes up in the wrong side of his bed this morning. He's been like that when I meet him this morning" in whisper so that only Dino can hear it. Dino nod his head at that and winked at him.

Ryohei sat at his seat next to Kyouya and Kyouya stubbornly look out of the window. Dino notices how boldly Kyouya was acting rude to him day after day but today, he notices that Kyouya was acting bolder than he used to. _'I know he mad at me but this is a whole new level of his usual hatred'_ thought Dino.

' _Maybe I should ask him later. With my bullwhip of course. Kyouya will never let me having a civil talk with him without his tonfas_. _Well, his short temper of his what make him cute after all. I wonder how he will react if I told him that. It always fun to poke at his temper here and there. Kyouya is too predictable for his own good and so easy to read. I wonder why people say that he was so hard to read his emotion. His emotion flows so easily from his eyes. I can see it as clear as crystal'_

Kyouya shuddered suddenly. It feels like someone is talking about him. Slowly, he takes a peek at Dino. Dino, notices Kyouya looking at him smiles brightly at him. A vein ticked at Kyouya forehead. Without a second thought, he abruptly stands up and walks out of the classroom. He slams the door so hard that it rattled loudly and echo in the silence classroom. Dino just blinks in shock before able to register what had happens.

"Umm, sorry class. Self-study for now and please be quite. I don't want to hear any complain from other teacher about you guys 'kay," he excuses himself and went out to find Kyouya. There are only a few places that the said student will go; the rooftop, library and infirmary. His first guess will be the rooftop, the infirmary; Dr. Shamal will probably will not Kyouya in if he was not injured. The library; this is still class hour, Kyouya can't get into 'till lunch time anyway so that left rooftop.

Opening the door to the rooftop, there lays Kyouya stand by the fence, looking out from the school. Perched in his hand is a yellow bird singing their school anthem in high pitched chirping. Dino raised an eyebrow at the sight. He never takes Kyouya as someone who nice to animal much like small one that singing in annoying pitch. _'You learned new things about your peculiar student every day'_ Dino smile at the thought. Maybe that's why he was intrigued by Kyouya. Kyouya is never the person that people thought he is. Always contradicting with what of people expect him to be.

Feeling that he was not alone, Kyouya turns to look at Dino. It was brief but Dino notices a small smile on Kyouya that quickly change to frown when he registers that Dino is there. _'How pity. It was a beautiful smile. I hope he smile more often. I wonder who did he expecting earlier to have him smile'_ The thought of it make him feel angry. As fast as the feeling come, it fades. Instantly he wore his signature smile that melted many people before except Kyouya.

"People may say that I'm ignorant and oblivious but I'm far more observant that people credit me for, Kyouya. Now, may I have my answer? Why did you bolt out from my class without as much of an excuse?" ask Dino. One hand already touched his bullwhip that strapped at his belt. Why teachers have an access in weaponry? Well, in Namimori Middle School, every teacher was allowed in access in weapon, not firearm but some sort of weapon to deal with student especially delinquent. The headmaster permitted it and encourage a teacher to carry one so here it he.

Kyouya just stand there, his bird perching on his fingers, tilting his small head at Dino in silence. Dino was sweating already. Kyouya never acts like this before and he doesn't readying his tonfas to face him yet. Usually, his tonfas will be far too eager to connect with his face. Dino can feel the heavy intensity of Kyouya hatred from where he stands but Kyouya makes no move to attack and it worried him. Are Kyouya sick or something?

"Are you okay, Kyouya? You usually strike at me by now," ask Dino uncertain. He heard small reply coming from Kyouya but it was so low, that he barely heard it.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. At this distance, I can't hear anything you say," He can see that Kyouya gritted his teeth and talk again in restrained voice.

"I said, my father took my tonfas so I can't bite you to death now, you lucky Haneuma," growled Kyouya through gritted teeth. Dino raised one eyebrow at the statement. _'Okay, he has no tonfas with him but that doesn't mean that he can't punch me or anything'_

"Ok, you don't have your tonfas with you. But I still don't understand as to why you cannot fight me the usual way you do. I never know you were so dependent of it. I disappointed in you, Kyouya," before he realized what happens, he felt a punch on his right cheek. He smirks at the aching feeling. He knows how effortless it is to provoke Kyouya. His student has such short fuse of temper. Quickly readying his owns weapon to strike back.

Before he's able to do anything, Dino was stunned by what displayed before him. Kyouya cradle his left hand close to his chest as if hurt. Slowly, Kyouya lift his head and Dino swear that he sees Kyouya eyes glassy in tears. His looks back at Kyouya hand and he thought that he sees Kyouya right fingers were in awkward positions as if his knuckle was break. Confused, Dino thought, _'Shit, what happens? Did I mess up? I barely do anything and he was hurting already?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Still Kyouya story but more KHR! cast will make appearances. Sorry if you think the end of the last chapter was weird. I have my reason for that. This Kyouya is not the invincible Hibari Kyouya of KHR! so he will not be the same. His OOC is necessary for give more real feeling in the story. Mainly focusing in Kyouya but the Ackerman will make their appearances too. Maybe not in this chapter but Xanxus will appear in this chapter. Again, I'm sorry if he was too OOC. This Xanxus is the one who was raised with the love of family so he will behave differently from the usual Xanxus from KHR! More KHR! Cast will be appearing in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Teacher and Student**

"Okay, this will do for now. You lucky that it just a small fracture, simple bandaging will do. Just done overwork yourself and it will heal in just a few days I guess. I can't really predict your healing pace yet but I can give rough timing. Just make sure to check with me to make sure that it heals in place and fully," said Dr. Shamal, the infirmary doctor.

"Well, I'm glad that it was nothing serious. You really give me some fright back there Kyouya," sigh Dino. Kyouya just glare at his homeroom teacher. Dino just put his hands in air in defeat as apology.

"Well, since the hands that injured were your dominant hand, I guess you will be excuse from school for the day then. I call Kenny and tell him about this," at the mention of his father's name, Kyouya was panicking.

"Don't give me that face, you should think before you did this in the first place. And I do know about the all incident from this morning, Kenny ask me to keep an eye for you and right after I just finish talking with him, you come with that," said Shamal. Kyouya just pout at him. Shamal fetch his cell phone and speed dial Kenny's number. While Shamal calling, Dino sit at a chair near Kyouya.

"So, care to tell me all about this? I kinda stuck in here. Little help, please?" ask Dino. Kyouya just ignored him and look the opposite way from Dino.

"No," snarl Kyouya. Dino sigh in defeat. When Kyouya in this foul mood, nothing will ever budge him. _'Well, I can always ask Shamal about this'_ thought Dino. He never likes to resort to information gathering from another person like this. He prefers to hear it from the person itself but Kyouya not a person who would speak to another s about himself. He's more to keep to himself mostly. Not for long, Shamal then enter the infirmary again.

'Okay Kyouya, I call Kenny and he said that Xanxus will be coming to fetch you. 'Till then, you will wait here. Don't be thinking about snooping out infirmary like the last time. You giving me a heart attack if you go missing from place that you supposed to be. At least left me with a note before you go," inform Shamal in stern voice. Kyouya pout when Shamal mention that Dino will be looking after him.

"Dino, can we talk for a moment? If you don't mind, outside please," Shamal motioned for Dino to talk outside. Without wasting time, Dino walk out from infirmary with Shamal. He has so many questions to ask anyway to the infirmary doctor.

"I know you have so many questions regarding Kyouya so let cut the chase. Well, before I work as a infirmary doctor here, I was a doctor in local hospital specializing in children. Kyouya was one of my patients due to his unique condition. His situation is not what I will call disease but rather special condition. You know like albino, dyslexia and something like that." Explain Shamal.

"Well, Kyouya condition is a bit tricky than those. I never encounter anything like him before and I'm sure there's no one like him so it quite hard to do any references. Kyouya body is far weaker than kids his owns age. What I mean here is physically, his immunization is the same like normal child but his physical is too weak or simple word is fragile and delicate. If I would compare him to anything, he easily injured like glass or ceramic from fracture." Dino gulp from hearing what Shamal told him.

"But what amaze me is despite his delicate body, Kyouya injury especially external one heals faster than normal human. He heals at the rate twice or thrice from normal human. Even his body is fragile and delicate, his healing pace is amazing. He never had any life threatening injury yet but I hope we never get to that point." Dino was once again speechless. He didn't know how to address this situation.

"It's true that he heals fast but he experiences more pain than most people due to his sensitivity What normal people feels as a prick from thorn, he feels like being stab by pencil sized needles. He experiences quite a trauma from pain since childhood. One of the side effects from the trauma is Kyouya having difficulty to express his emotion. It appears that his brain shut down his emotion so he will not be heavily affected by the overload sensation he received. And what worst is that he have a twisted personality as you may notice" Sigh Shamal.

"Well…wow. Sorry it's quite a bit to accept all the information at once but I kinda understand the last part easily. Doesn't he have a counselor or something? I mean it sound like a serious stuff." Ask Dino. From his understanding of the situation, it sound like serious and need immediate attention. Shamal just chuckle at that.

"Well, actually we do. But Kenny is almost giving up from the amount of psychiatry and counselor he hired that quit already. None stay longer than a month or two. The longest I would say about is about six months? Kyouya apparently make it his ambition to drive other people into misery so they know how he feels. Somehow, letting Kyouya into fights may not be a healthy thing but it does the work to let him put the steam off. As Kenny put it, as long as there's no one who had permanent injury or dead, let him do what he want," explain Shamal.

"That sound like an excuse and he give up so easily," stated Dino.

"Yeah, it does but you forget that this is Ackerman that we talking here. They will never give up. Once they set themselves, they will do it to the end. But they don't do it like other people do," shrug Shamal. Dino nod to acknowledge it. He still didn't feel good about the whole thing.

"Hey, since you already in this, can I ask you for a favor? You can walk out if you don't want to. It's up to you," ask Shamal.

* * *

' _I guess this is the first time that I had to be the one that fetch him from school. Since father or Levi who usually will fetch Kyouya from school. Since they are busy, that left me to do the 'chores'.'_

In front of school gate, Xanxus walk into the school to search for infirmary room. Despite Kyouya had been in Namimori Middle School for three years, not once Xanxus had ever step his foot here. Due to his busy schedule, Kenny and Levi are the one that handle everything about Kyouya. It's not that he didn't care about his brother but Kenny was too overprotective sometimes. _Especially with his unique body condition, it didn't help that he's the youngest. So_

"…where is the infirmary in this school?" ask Xanxus to himself. He was sure that he had come across the same hallway for the third time already or is all the hallway looks the same? He didn't know anymore. During his silent musing, apparently he had lost. _Now, if only there's someone who he can ask direction to._ Unfortunately to him, there's no one in the hallway as every student are in class.

"Excuse me?" suddenly there's a voice behind him when he was busy pondering the option in his mind. Turning around to the said voice, Xanxus was met with a long-haired silverette woman? No man. He was perplexed with the said person as he doesn't know what to think about his appearances.

' _He doesn't look like student but he looks quite young as a teacher? And that hair was it dyed? Why would it be colored in that color? Was it allowed? Why would he keep his hair long like a woman?'_ think Xanxus.

"Yes?" answer Xanxus after a while. The silverette raised one eyebrow as if noticing the awkward answer. He slips his hair behind his shoulder before asking.

"I can't have you wandering around without business here. Sorry but it for safety purpose," explain the silverette.

"Infirmary, I come to fetch my brother at the infirmary. I received a call earlier that he was free from school today and was told to fetch him."

"Names?"

"Kyouya Ackerman."

"That Doll Face?! Usually Levi or Kenny will come. You are another of his grumpy brother then?!" _Doll Face?_

"Yes, apparently," being call grumpy doesn't faze him much. He knows that they are indeed grumpy.

"This way then, you must have bad sense of direction if you lost this far away. By the way, I'm Squalo. Superbi Squalo, gym's teacher, home-economics teacher and sword club's coach," introduced Squalo. Xanxus can't comprehend how he can be a gym and home-economics teacher at the same time. Those things don't mix with each other.

"Xanxus Ackerman, novelist" answer Xanxus. Squalo turns around to face him with disbelief. He knows that most people had a hard time believing him as a novel's writer. He had endured his own shared of prejudiced and hard time when he was new in the business.

"Never expect that you for the type you enjoy such thing. You look like you will be in the same page as Kenny but I guess Levi will be a good influence too. What genre?" asks Squalo interest. Xanxus was surprised by the genuine interest in his tone.

"Fantasy, horror and mystery genre is my forte. I write mystery horror mostly. Kyouya love them," answers Xanxus. He didn't know why he spends his time having small talk. He was never the one who likes to have small talk. The most social talk he had were discussion with his editor, exchanging opinion with other's writer and his family mostly. He feels comfortable talking to this androgynous teacher.

"Huh…let me guess, you start writing because the Doll Face?" ask Squalo suddenly. Xanxus abruptly stop his step. At his sudden stop, Squalo turns around to see what cause him to stop.

"Did I say something that upset you?" ask Squalo. He was never the type who beat around the bush. Everything is straight to the point and blunt honesty. Sometimes his friends say that he was too rude.

"No, just surprise is all. I never expect that it was too obvious. And will you stop calling him Doll Face. Kyouya is a decent name," said him with a hint of blush on his check. Not much but it's there. That earns him a laugh. Xanxus just glare at the silverette for his act.

"Sorry, sorry. Never take you as a sensitive guy. Sheesh, you Ackerman never ceased to amazed me. Well for the nickname, you really can't blame me you know. Ever you really have a look at him? Give it a try especially when he was daydreaming. He was so expressionless that it's kinda creepy sometimes if he was looking at your way. After that you tell me if he doesn't have doll face,"

Loosen up his face from mustering the angry glare earlier, he give it a thought at the silverette's word. _'I guess he does have a pretty and expressionless face. Kyouya express his emotions in his eyes but not his face so I guess he does look like a doll that way'_ Small smile slowly crept in his face without his knowledge.

"You do love him aren't you?" asks Squalo. He notices the small smile but decide not to mention it.

"He really was lucky to have such an adoring brother like you. Well, he does need all the attention or he will drop dead from lack of it," laugh Squalo. He does experiences a number of 'accidental incident' when he was Kyouya's gym teacher. That kid is too fragile like a china doll, gave him panic attack more than necessary during his care.

Xanxus chuckle at the thought. It does true that Kyouya need a lot of care sometimes. He was thankful that there's another person other than his small family cares for his brother too. Hearing Squalo laughter makes him a bit happy? He doesn't know this warm feeling that he get from hearing him laugh. Looking at Squalo one more times and seeing him laugh well heartily, yeah. Xanxus had decided that he does love seeing the silverette happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, another chapter is finish. Originally the chapter was supposed to end with Xanxus fetch Kyouya home but I think this ending looks nicer. Sorry for the late submission. I have been redoing this chapter a couple time as I can't seems to get the right plot for this chapter( for further notice, I don't plot this story at all so if you think there's some sort of inconsistency, forgive me as I write this story on whim and mood. Mostly mood believe me.) When I managed to get a plot ready, my laptop hard disc collapsed and it takes a few weeks to be repair. To top it all, I nearly lost all my data in my laptop. After a few tweaking and begging (I know the computer store owner) I managed to salvage as many document and files that I deem important for my studies. Luckily, my stories are among the salvaged. And now I'm able to continue writing.**

 **As for the next chapter, I don't have the plot ready but just half of it. Don't know how to continue the rest. Anyone has request? I'm thinking of introducing Levi or Mikasa story next. Which one do you want to read first? Each of them will have their own story after all but I need to finish the character introduction first. Write in the review who should I write next for character introduction, Levi or Mikasa? After all the characters have been introduced, I will set the chapter into part as Kyouya arc, Xanxus arc etc. They will be randomized as all the stories are happening at roughly the same timeline. I intended to make the story centered among the Ackerman siblings only but since the story was named Ackerman Family, maybe Kenny needs a pairing too. Any suggestion? The old man needs someone to take care of him too after all the unsuccessful relationship, he deserve some love too. Well, see you in the chapter. Pray that I have mood and times to write faster or this story will not be updated in a long time. I hope not but I know myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter will focused mainly on Dino and Kyouya with a hint of further romance of Xanxus and Squalo. Hope you like what I intended to do in this chapter. Unfortunately, there's no story of Levi, Mikasa or Kenny in this chapter yet. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" ask Dino. After hearing about Kyouya's condition, he feels like he needs to do something. _Kyouya is my student and I'm his homeroom teacher isn't it?_

"Well, it's not much actually but since counseling didn't works on Kyouya so I thought that maybe a mentor will help him?" suggest Shamal.

"You are kidding, right?" ask Dino bewildered.

"Actually, I would love for you to fill the role that Kenny had been neglected actually. Discipline," explained Shamal.

"I'm listening," answered Dino. He was interested to say the least.

"As you can see and have obviously experience, Kyouya have an utterly lack of discipline. He was used to be doing all to his heart content and expected his family to bail him out of trouble. He got zero responsibility and no sense of moral. I know this sound exaggerating but that is what happening right now. I fear that Kyouya have reach what we would call rebellion phase in teenage life unfortunately. Kyouya is too delicate physically and a bit unstable emotionally. We done treating him like he was made of glass, we need to enforce discipline for him now. Do you follow?" explained Shamal. Dino complement on what Shamal told. _It's true. I thought it just his personality but Kyouya lack discipline and kind of rude? People just ignore whatever that he do as they thought him as sick. Kyouya was too spoiled._

"I think I can understand what you trying to say. I will think about it. I can't guarantee that I can handle him like how you hope but I can try as best as I can. This is a huge responsibility, indeed," agreed Dino.

"That itself put me in relief. Don't worry, Kenny may kick a fuss about this for a while but I'm sure Levi will talk to him about this," assure Shamal. He then quickly fish out his cell phone and make a quick call with Kenny for some appointment time.

Dino was still trying to get through his head that he will be responsible to be Kyouya personal mentor and try to think of how to do it. While Dino was complementing with his worry, Shamal sense people coming to their way. Turning around, he was met with Squalo and Xanxus in tow.

"Xanxus, I'm sorry for troubling you to pick Kyouya but I need reassurance that he went home and did not wandering around," greet Shamal. Xanxus just nod and held his hand meaning 'there's no worry, I'm free anyway'.

"Kyouya inside, you can fetch him," indicate Shamal. Xanxus nod again and glance towards Dino. For a moment, both of them meet eyes. _I take it that this is the 'Haneuma' teacher that Kyouya spoke of this morning. Despite his 'herbivore' appearance, I can tell that he's strong,_ thought Xanxus. _Hmm, one of the so-called Kyouya's brothers it appears. Not much of a talker I take it. Despite his solemn and calm appearance, his eyes burns in wrath and I can feel his strength,_ thought Dino.

 _I wonder how strong he is when we fought,_ though both Dino and Xanxus. After what feels like eternity but it reality just a few seconds, they broke their gaze. They both feels intrigued of the other person and wonder when will they will be able to meet again. Such impression left by such a short moment. Xanxus then enter the infirmary to meet Kyouya. Dino still look at the back of Xanxus 'till it disappear in the infirmary.

"Quite an intrigued person isn't he?" ask Squalo all of sudden. Dino, still looking at the infirmary just nod quietly. It's been a while he meet people that intrigued him that much after just by a glance. That's kind of reminds him of his first time meeting Kyouya. He just cast a simple look of Kyouya in a class attendance to match the name with the look at. He remember that he felt something just sparks his interest when he was met with Kyouya mercury irises that shone of rebellious look straight at him in challenge. _I wonder if all of Kyouya family member are like this._

"I guess you just receive Xanxus approval apparently. Congratulations," says Shamal. He place one hand in Dino shoulder and give him a smile. Dino just give him a confused look. Squalo look between Shamal and Dino in confusion too. Apparently, he missed a big portion of the conversation. Noting the confused look both his colleague gave him, Shamal gave hand signal that means 'I'll tell you later'. Nodding their head in understand, both Squalo and Dino just keep their question for later. Xanxus then reemerged from the infirmary with Kyouya in tow.

"I'm sorry if Kyouya give you all too much trouble. I hope he will keep getting patronage from the entire teacher here," apologized Xanxus and bow to all the teachers. Kyouya refused to bow and Xanxus hold his head and force him to bow too. Reluctantly, Kyouya bow in apologized (forced) and continue to frown at them, especially Dino. Xanxus and Kyouya then walk to the hallway to go home.

"So, care to share with me what is happening here?" inquired Squalo.

* * *

At the lunch hour at the Sina Elite Academy, three friends were having their lunch break under a tree located at back of the school. The only girl among them, Mikasa Ackerman, shoulder length black hair, pale smooth skin and black hair listening quietly to her friends bickering. Eren Jaegar, short-messy brunette, tan skin and the brightest green eyes that seems to shine every times his emotion is riled up and Armin Artlet, blonde hair, short stature and baby blue eyes. Both of them were bickering about their favorite subject, again.

"Eren, just because you don't like science, doesn't mean that subject is 'crap'," say Armin.

"I like science but I hate biology. I don't understand a single thing that Miss Hange explained. All I know that learning about human or animal biology is gross!" explain Eren.

"Eren! How could you say that?! You a human too, you know. That gross thing you said is in your body!"

"Armin! Not while I'm eating! I know that but I just can stand something too graphic like what Miss Hange teaches. That is too much. We just high school kids not some medical students. Now I can't get the images out of my head!" cried Eren. Mikasa offer her shoulder to him. Eren maybe looks tough but he's such a crybaby sometimes. He never shows how scaredy-cat he is in front of others except to his two best friends.

"Oh Eren, I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't like gore and scary stuff. I tell Miss Hange that it's inappropriate to show such details graphical description…"Armin was cut off immediately by Eren.

"Stop it! There's no need for you to go into details!" cried Eren. His eyes are already teary anyway. Mikasa just pat his head in effort to calm him down. Panic and distraught Eren is never a good Eren to be around with.

"It's okay, Eren. Miss Hange maybe a bit too enthusiastic but I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. You not the only who didn't agree with her teaching today, I'm sure. I remember the rest of the class was kind of pale at the end of the class today," assure Mikasa. _Well, it can't be help that she was too graphical. She's work part time as a gore and horror novelist anyway._ Hange Zoe is a biology teacher in Sina Elite Academy and also a big seller gore and horror novelist of Survey Corps Publishion under editorial of Head Editor, Levi Ackeman. _Maybe I should tell him that Hange was overboard this time. She never listen anyone warning except Levi's kick and stern reminder of Erwin. How did Levi friend with her I imagine?_ Muse Mikasa alone. Her musing was interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking through the ID, she quickly answer the phone.

"Levi? May I help you?" ask Mikasa. There's rarely anyone from her family call her at school hour, at lunch time at that. So it must mean it rather important.

"Sorry for calling you so sudden. I just want to inform you that Kyouya was excused from school today and Xanxus the one fetch him. He broke his hand from punching his homeroom teacher when the said teacher tries to coax him from skipping class, again," explain Levi.

"Oh my god, that's terrible," gasp Mikasa. Both Eren and Armin look at her, alarmed. Mikasa rarely show her emotion so it was startling to see her horrified.

"Who? Kyouya or the teacher?" ask Levi.

"Erm, both?" answer Mikasa. She didn't know why she answers with question. It's not like her to be doubtful but the situation kind of throw of the guard.

"Kyouya was safe at hope at least with Xanxus keeping an eye on him. It just me or does Kyouya been getting into trouble far too much. Even that stupid brat that you call friend was not this stupid to get into trouble each time. What, this is like the third time in less than two weeks and today is Monday,"

"Hey!" cried Eren. Levi love given people nickname, not the nice nickname more like dehumanize people that he feels too stupid to be human. As example, Eren, stupid brat and Armin, luckily smart brat.

"Tch, stupid brat. Don't interrupt when someone was talking in the phone," growled Levi. Eren immediately shut up and hugs Armin for comfort. Eren scared of Levi, not just scare because he looks like want to kick you in the ass level but scare as in a rabbit in front of a wolf type of scare. Mikasa patted Eren to comfort him; Levi lack of tact sometimes does scare most of the people away anyway.

"Is that all that you want to talk about? I can hear this from Xanxus at home anyway," inquired Mikasa. Usually they will tell her what happen at home so that's why it surprised her to receive a call.

"Shamal called earlier to inform that he wish to gather us all to discuss about Kyouya. He said that he had some solution and wished to see our input into this. The sooner the better," explained Levi. He sighs and Mikasa can detect exhaustion from his tone. _He's worried but he can't do anything as he spends too much time working. He barely had time to eat with us every day nowadays. Most of us are busy and Kyouya was getting into fight everyday with his condition. It stresses him that he can't be there to help Kyouya. Now that I think again, we've been neglecting Kyouya for a bit. Could it be?_

"Levi?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"What is today date again?" ask Mikasa.

"Today's date? It's…oh my god! Mikasa! It's nearing that day! No wonder. I call dad now. We talk this at home. I need to go. Bye, love you," Levi abruptly ends the phone call. It may seem rude but the urgency of the matter is more important.

"Mikasa, what did the day that you and your brother talk about? It seems important," ask Armin carefully. He hopes he didn't interrupt other people family business. Eren looks at her pleadingly too. Mikasa was complementing whether she should tell her friends or not. She never tells anyone other than her family about this. Looking at her friends, she decided no harm will comes from telling them anyway.

"Well, you see. The day I talk with Levi is the day…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger there but I want to reveal 'the day' when I'm writing about Kyouya and Dino in the future chapter. Maybe in another next two or three chapter. I didn't decide the plot yet. Just a rough idea but not enough to write anything. I hope I got some inspiration later. Anyway, I already decide each pairing for all the Ackerman family member. Need for me to list them all? It kind of spoiler but if anyone interest, review and I maybe list them all in Author's Note in the next chapter. Not that the pairing is so hard to guess anyway. They pretty straightforward, the way I like them. I don't like complicated love story where there's a third person trying to get into my couples. Anyway, I hope this chapter was written well.**


End file.
